A Secret Affair
by BlazeJury
Summary: Hermione considered herself to be a smart woman. One that would make up her mind without being indecisive or cowardly. But what if, somehow, this could change. What if someone could change this? HG/RW HG/DM Mature themes


Warning: Explicit content, themes and some upset. If you do not like, then do not read.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the rights to Harry Potter.

A/N: I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing fanfiction, as I did so before on a different account. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter One

Hermione considered herself to be a smart woman. One that would make up her mind without being indecisive or cowardly. That's why she decided to fall in love with one Ronald Weasley. The ginger haired male had been by her side since the three of them, her, him and Harry, had become a trio in the First Year. She could never see Harry as anything, but a best friend and a brother. With Ron, on the other hand, it felt just right.

However, Hermione hid a secret from everyone, even herself. She held a crush, so strong that sometimes she forgot about her ginger haired boyfriend. She didn't realise how strong.

One afternoon, during Potions, Hermione carefully cut her dandelion root and frowned as Ron mutilated his own beside her.

"Ronald. Concentrate." She hissed, frowning at him.

"But 'Mione, I can't be bothered with this." Ron told her, putting his knife on the chopping board. "I could be working alongside George."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You wanted to become an Auror, Ron." She reminded him. "Besides, it's an honour to be invited back for an extra year."

The class around them was small compared to that of the years before. It was just a handful of students, including three Slytherins that, almost, everyone wished hadn't bothered coming back. Malfoy and his lackeys, Crabbe and Goyle. Even though they kept themselves to themselves now that the war was over, they still had the atmosphere of darkness hanging over them.

"Weasley, an Auror. Don't make me laugh." Malfoy hissed under his breath.

Ron turned and gave the blonde a filthy look. "I'd keep your mouth shut mate. I'm sure Harry wouldn't mind taking back his exception of you going to Azkaban for what you did."

Hermione blinked at Ron and scowled. "Be quiet, Ronald. Let him be. We're all here for equal opportunities."

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "I don't need you to stick up for me, Granger. I'm quite capable."

"You don't talk to my girlfriend, scum. You hear me?" Ron growled at him. Hermione could see a fight breaking out and bit her lip. Ron was sitting at the end of their desk, and Malfoy at the end of his. It would be quite easy for Ron to swing a punch at the blonde.

"Ron, swap places with me." She whispered, moving her stuff over.

"What?"

"Swap places, now. I won't have a fight break out here." She shook her bushy brown head, and pulled him out of his seat. He groaned and did as he was told.

"I don't want you near him." He muttered.

"You don't have a choice." She scowled back.

Malfoy sighed and looked at his potion, stirring it anti-clockwise. They were creating a strong sleeping draught, and Malfoy was at the stage where his potion should be of a smooth consistency and a sky blue colour, however, it looked more like green jelly.

"Stir it faster and add more root." Hermione smiled, trying to be kind to him. She knew he must be having a hard enough time at the moment, what with everyone still being sore about the war. Technically, Hermione was as well, but she still felt bad for him.

"I don't need your help, Granger." Malfoy told her, grabbing his powdered bicorn horn, intending to add this to his potion.

"No! Malfoy, don't," Hermione reached over, taking his arm, but it was too late. The green mixture exploded in Malfoy's cauldron and coated the classroom in a foul smelling liquid.

Slughorn looked up from his desk and frowned at his class, which was now covered in goo. "Malfoy... Granger... Detention. Someone will need to clean up this mess."

"But Professor I didn't..." Hermione insisted.

"Hermione never did." Ron growled.

Slughorn shook his head. "Quiet Webley. You will remain after class, Granger and Malfoy, and clean up. The rest of you can go."

The class packed up their bits, as best as they could considering books and other things were sticking to their work surfaces by the green goo, and then left the classroom. Ron stayed behind and gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek.

"You'll be ok?" He asked her.

"Ron, I'm cleaning a classroom, I'll be fine." Hermione assured him, giving him a hug. "I'll see you in the common room."

Ron left and Slughorn grinned, following the redhead to the door. "I'll leave you to get on with it. I have an appointment with Professor McGonagall."

Hermione groaned. She was now left with Malfoy without any supervision what-so-ever. The blonde sat at his desk and put his head in his hand. "This is your fault, Granger."

"Enlighten me." Hermione replied, taking out her wand. "Evanesco."

The desk she was pointing her wand at trembled slightly and the entire potion that had splattered it disappeared.

"If you hadn't have grabbed my hand I could have realised my mistake and corrected it." Malfoy growled, glaring at her. He still didn't move, nor did he make it apparent that he was going to help in any way.

Hermione glared back at him. "It was going to blow up anyway. You weren't planning on listening to me or taking my advice." She watched him for a bit. "Are you going to help?"

"No." Malfoy grunted. "I'm going to sit here and pretend I'm not in a classroom with you."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not that bad, Malfoy, which you would understand if you bothered to take the time to notice." She waved her wand again and managed to clean the classroom single handed, not wanting to waste time convincing him to help.

He looked up at her. "Why do you care?"

"I don't." She replied instantly, though this technically wasn't true.

Malfoy smirked and grabbed hold of her, forcing her against a wall. "I'm the bad guy, Granger. I'm the one that fucks up everyone's lives. You should know this more than anyone else."

She gasped and looked at him with wide eyes. She tried to push him away, but he was too strong. "I don't believe that." Hermione found herself saying.

Malfoy watched her closely. "I do, Granger. I'll prove it if you want." He bent down and licked her ear, smirking. "I think you want me to."

Hermione gasped again, unsure of what to do. She should continue pushing him away, scream, anything. Instead she just stood there. "M-malfoy... no..."

"Going to beg me to stop, Granger?" He asked, pressing up against her. He smirked again as his hardness brushed her thigh. She could feel him, and for some reason this fuelled her own arousal.

"Malfoy... please..." Hermione whispered. She wasn't sure at this point if she was asking him to stop or continue. She was confused. The room had suddenly become hot and her core pulsed.

The blonde groaned. It had been a while since he'd had sex, so having sex with Granger didn't seem all that bad. Picking up girls was hard at the moment, considering his name was all over the prophet and his association of the dark side was broadcasted everywhere. He looked at her briefly, then bent down to kiss her neck.

She whimpered slightly, her eyes falling closed. Her hands travelled from his chest to into his hair. She tried to resist the urge of pulling him closer, but failed as her fingers tightened their grip on his soft blonde locks.

"Malfoy..." She groaned.

"Draco." He corrected against her skin. "Now shut the fuck up. You're putting me off."

Hermione squeaked, but stayed quiet, allowing him to take off her robe, which fell to the ground. His hands wandered briefly to her breast, feeling and squeezing. Not bad, he expected her to be smaller. These felt... nice, for lack of a better adjective. She was breathing heavily now, her heart thumping behind her ribcage. She wanted him to touch her and to touch him back.

Draco gently loosened her tie and dropped that to the floor along with her robe. Her cardigan followed suit.

"Get on the desk." He growled, as he opened the buttons of her blouse, showing those milky white breasts encased by her bra.

She swallowed. "I... can't..."

"Because of Weasley? If you were that concerned you would have screamed by now." Draco challenged her. He had a point. She grimaced at him, but her cheeks blushed pink. "I also remember telling you to shut the fuck up. Now get on the fucking desk."

Hermione soon realised that he was all about control. She did as he asked, feeling the wood against her back as he pushed her down onto it. She moaned as she felt the air of the classroom against her naked womanhood as she realised he had taken off her underwear. She couldn't brace herself for long, because sure enough his fingers entered her, stroking her insides.

She moaned loudly, arching her back off the desk. Draco smirked. She wasn't a virgin, she and Ron had experimented, but Draco was so... practiced. He knew exactly what to do with those fingers. God she felt on fire.

"You're so wet for me." He groaned, "I never knew that fucking smart arse Granger was a nympho."

She wanted to open her mouth and scold him. To tell him she wasn't any of those things he just said. She couldn't however, as her attention was caught by the sound of a fly unzipping and her legs were being spread apart.

She remained silent as he entered her, only to give a slight whimper when his weight was on top of her and his cock deep inside her. He felt huge, bigger than Ron.

"You're so tight Granger. It's clear Weasley doesn't use you often." The blonde hissed, but Hermione looked away, closing her eyes. She felt herself throb around him, giving away how turned on she was. She wanted him to move, to pound her into that desk, and she knew he would do.

His hips jerked and soon enough he found a brutal rhythm that was hard and fast, hitting all of her spots and making her cry out into the silence of the empty classroom.

"That's right Granger, I'm going to make you scream."

Hermione moaned loudly and wrapped her legs around his waist, her skirt bunching up around her hips and her hips rose up to meet him thrust for thrust. He felt so good inside her, she felt her orgasm building.

"Harder..." She gasped, her hands grabbing the sides of the desk, her knuckles turning white from how hard she was gripping them.

Draco grinned and pushed against her harder, the tip of his cock almost kissing her womb. He could feel himself close now as he fucked her harder and faster.

"I'm gonna cum inside you Granger." Draco groaned, trying not to tremble.

Hermione was shaking all over now, ready to explode. "Going to... Draco... not inside!"

He completely ignored her, pounding her so hard that the desk started squeaking, dragging against the stone floor.

"Draco... please ... no..." Hermione cried out as she toppled over the edge and came.

Draco pumped inside her a few more times then came himself, filling her to the brim. He groaned and threw his head back, his eyes closed as he savoured the feeling of release.

Hermione watched him, still shaking from her own orgasm, and noticed that he looked glorious. She'd never seen him like that before.

He looked down at her and caught her staring at him. He rolled his eyes. "It's like you've never fucked a guy, Granger. Are you sure Weasley does it right?"

She frowned and sat up, pushing him away. "You're disgusting."

He chuckled to himself. "And what does that make you?" He tucked his cock back inside his trousers and did up the fly. "Thanks for the fuck Granger. See you around."

Draco left her there, on the desk and dishevelled. She sat there thinking, what did that make her? One thing was for sure, she couldn't tell anyone. Another thing was also definite. She had a thing for Draco Malfoy.


End file.
